Remembering the truth
by Puppybaddog
Summary: Something bad happens to Robin, hehehe...Complete
1. Chapter 1

Remembering the truth/Puppybaddog 

Summary: This is not a sequel to Don't Leave...!

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue, blah, blah, blah

Chapter 1

Starfire awoke to greet the sun with a smile on her face, last night was as she always says, glorious she and Robin had stayed on the roof of the teen tower gazing at the stars, wrapped in a blanket Robin would run his hand in her hair and caressed her cheek, kissing her forehead lightly, "Ro...bin?" Starfire yawned as she pressed herself closer to the teen to try and get a bit warmer.

"Yeah Star?" Robin looked down and held her tightly.

"Would it be possible to do this every night?" she asked sweetly, slowly closing her eyes.

Robin chuckled, cupping her cheek with his right palm he tilted her head up, "Absolutely..." he whispered as he dipped his head and captured her lips in a rather demanding kiss. After a few moments they broke the kiss for air, Robin rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her arms wrapped around his chest holding him rather possessively. A few moments later Robin smiled as Star was fast asleep, he gently picked her up careful not to wake her and carried her back to her room, tucking her in her bed Robin watched her sleep for a few minutes then left...not without giving her a small kiss goodnight of course...now back to this morning, today she and Robin where to go on an outing together just the two of them, she was extremely excited, getting out of bed she quickly got dressed and walked well actually floated to the kitchen, seeing no Robin she smiled innocently and went to his room.

Knocking softly she heard a small moan, and giggled as she opened the door. Robin was still in bed the covers up to his chin, Star slowly made her way to his bed and lied down beside him, resting her head on her palm she smiled as she watched him breathe slowly. "Ro-bin..." she whispered. Robin only groaned out and frowned in sleep, "Ro-bin..." she whispered again and lightly brushed the hair out of his eyes. When she got the same response Star laughed softly and leaned down kissing his lips. Robin inhaled her sweet scent and returned the kiss as he slowly opened his eyes. "Good-morning Robin..." She whispered.

Robin smirked as he quickly lifted the blanket and grasping her waist pulled her to him, nuzzling the neck of the now laughing redhead, "Morning Star..." he answered placing feather light kisses down her neck. When he reached a ticklish spot Starfire laughed and lightly pushed him away, Robin looked at her feeling a little bit hurt then chuckled as he lied down on his back and yawned, "What time is it?" he asked tilting his head to the right as he watched the still giggling sixteen year old next to him.

"I believe it is almost eight..." she answered turning on her side and caressing his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"So were do you want to go on our outing?" he asked with a grin.

"Well I am not sure let me think for a moment..." she quipped. As she thought she crossed her arms and laid them on Robin's chest. Resting her head on them Robin gazed at her eyes, he so loved her eyes. "Oh I know how about the lake, we haven't been there in a while..."

Robin smiled, "Lake it is..." getting up he covered Star with the blanket hiding her from view, she laughed as she tackled with the sheet, removing it from atop her head she spied Robin heading for the bathroom with a change of clothes, blushing a bit Star lied down on the bed again inhaling his scent coating the pillows and sighed.

Leaving the bathroom now fully dressed, Robin chuckled as he spotted Star still snuggled up in his bed, kneeling on it Robin crawled to her and kissed her cheek. Star's eyes snapped open, she stared up at him a bit shyly. Smiling Robin pulled back the covers and pulled her up. Leading her to the kitchen, Robin chuckled as the other Titans argued and fought over what they were eating.

"How can you eat tofu dogs for breakfast?" Raven asked Beast boy.

Beast boy shrugged, "Just open my mouth and chew..."

"Morning Rob, Star..." Cyborg greeted.

"Good Morning friends..." Star smiled.

"So where are you two going?" Beast boy asked his mouth full...

"The lake..." was Robin's answer, after breakfast Robin and Star hopped onto his bike and so they were off.

XXXXX

Spending most of the day holding and teasing each other, Star was enjoying their outing very much. Now walking down a path hand in hand, Star playfully pushed Robin. Robin smiled and nudged her against a tree, tickling her sides, Star laughed until she had tears in her eyes, swatting at his arms she giggled hysterically. "Robin...stop please..." Robin immediately stopped per her request and chuckled as he pinned her to the tree with his body a hand at each side of her head, Star giggled as she leaned up and placed a small peck on his cheek, Robin smirked as he knew what was coming next. Star laughed as she ducked and started running down the path.

Waiting a few moments to be able to give her a head start, Robin smiled as he chased after her, quickly catching up Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around, "Trying to get away from me..." he chuckled as he then cradled her in his arms, leaning against a tree, Robin sat down with Star in his lap. "Anything else you want to do before this day is over?" he asked as he spotted several men rushing passed them, turning his head back to Star he gazed in her eyes.

"Perhaps...let me think..." she quipped while wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his, "A kiss..." before she could say another word Robin dipped his head and captured her lips with his, in a deep passionate kiss.

"There they go..." the two teens heard.

"What are you guys doing here?" Robin asked a bit annoyed. As the other Titans rushed over.

"Sorry Rob, but those guy's who just ran off are armed to the teeth...with all the weapons they got they could really hurt a lot of people..." Beast boy huffed as he tried to catch his breath, then ran off after the others.

Watching as the three ran off, Robin sighed, "Looks like our outing will be cut short today..." Robin looked at her longingly as he caressed her cheek and kissed her deeply.

"We can always continue it tomorrow, or later tonight..." she answered blushing madly.

Robin chuckled and leaned down "There's an idea..." he whispered kissing below her ear. Grasping her hand Robin led her through the woods following their friends.

When they arrived the Titans were fighting off the guys, dodging bullets, Robin leapt and spin kicked one of the men knocking him to the ground and tackled another, Starfire took to the air blasting a few weapons from the men's hands, Beast boy turned into a snake and wrapped himself around one of the men's legs tripping him, while Cyborg deflected the bullets. Raven unearthed a few boulders and launched them at a man who was aiming his weapon at Cyborg who was a bit busy at the moment. Seeing the boulder hurled his way the man fell forward, when he hit the ground he accidentally fired his weapon, hitting Robin square in the chest, falling back by the force Robin turned his body to fall on his knees but lost his balance and crashed into a tree hitting his head pretty hard. Blood gushed out of the gash on the side of his head, Robin tumbled down the hill through brush, hitting rocks and trees. Falling into the river where the current was extremely strong his unconscious body crashed into the sharp rocks.

The Titans after scaring off the now unarmed men and destroying the weapons, noticed that their leader was nowhere in sight spreading out they called out his name and began to search for him.

XXXXX

Robin on the other hand had floated all the way down river and thankfully an old fallen tree lay across the river it's dead branches had snagged him and so Robin was saved from the raging waters that lay ahead,

"What have we here?" an old hermit asked himself as he spotted Robin's red shirt in the water. Walking on shore the man's eyes widened as he saw a head, arms, and a body bobbing up in the water, rushing over to the waist deep water, the man pulled the boy out of the branches' hold and carried the teen ashore. Grimacing at all the blood staining his clothes, "Hmmm those wounds and bruises don't look too good...and it seems you have a fever..." the man spoke to no one in particular, then frowned as it started to drizzle rain.

Looking around he figured that if this boy didn't get any kind of care soon he'd probably die so taking off his coat he covered the teen and with a grunt lifted him over his shoulder, and carried him off into the woods.

XXXXX

Beast boy morphed into a bloodhound and sniffed around after a few moments he barked when he found Robin's scent he quickly made his way forward and called for the others when he found Robin's broken communicator, returning back to his normal form Beast boy picked up the communicator and gave it to Cyborg, "So how are we going to find him." he asked nervously.

Raven looked around, "Whatever we do we better do it quickly..." all the teens looked at her confused. Raven lifted her palm and pointed to the blood on the tree and on the ground.

Starfire gasped, "Robin..." she called out.

Rushing down the hill following the blood trail to the river the Titans feared the worst. Beast boy immediately morphed into a seal and dived in the water, Raven and Star took to the air, while Cyborg ran on land following the river's current cursing as it started to rain. After about half an hour, Star landed on a tree across the river looking ahead, and let a few tears fall as she viewed the raging rapids ahead as she bent her head to brush her tears away she noticed something glistening in the water, letting herself float down in the waist deep water. Star bent down to retrieve the silver object and gasped it was Robin's retractable staff. Star quickly pressed on her communicator, "I have found Robin's staff..."

"We're on our way Star..." was the Titans answer.

Waiting for them ashore now soak and wet as it was raining quite heavily, Star clutched the staff to her chest, "Star..." Cyborg kneeled down beside her, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It was in the water there..." she pointed.

As Cyborg stood and looked around Raven and Beast boy arrived, Cyborg released a sigh of relief as he noticed drag marks and footprints...thankfully the rain hadn't washed them away yet, "He has to still be alive, someone dragged him out of the water see..."

Beast boy's eyes went wide as he morphed into a wolf, and quickly found Robin's scent, heading for the woods the other Titans following, Beast boy suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

Beast boy changed back to normal, "Scent stops here...and the rain doesn't help either..."

"Alright we search the woods...let's go..." Cyborg ran through the woods hoping they weren't too late.

XXXXX

Robin was in his own little world at the moment, he felt hot one moment and cold the next, and he was terribly annoyed right now since something or someone was poking at him with something very sharp and it kinda hurt...a lot. Groaning out he wanted so much to swat away or more likely punch whoever was making him feel all this pain but he couldn't muster up enough strength to do so...slowly opening his eyes everything was a blur.

"Calm down boy...this has to be done..." he heard a gruff voice say. "Don't you worry..." the voice chuckled. "Old Cid here ain't gonna let nothing happen to ya..." the voice assured.

Hearing this for some reason Robin started to calm a bit, totally exhausted Robin passed out.

Cid a hermit that lived deep within the forest, chuckled and replaced the wet cloth on Robin's forehead, making his way back to a table Cid ground out a few herbs and mixed them into a special paste, sitting back down on the side of his bed he pulled back the blanket and inspected Robin's wound, he had just removed the bullet, dabbing the paste on the wound Cid winced as Robin's breathing hitched. "I know it hurts, but it won't last long..." he muttered, sort of feeling bad for the injured teen. Covering him up again, Cid went back to his little kitchen and poured some hot water in a small cup mixing it with a very thick like syrup, walking back to the boy he gently lifted Robin, by the shoulders and holding his head, made Robin drink the medicine, Robin coughed out as he tried to swallow the horrid liquid. Then laid him back down, "Alright now you rest..." he chuckled, "No more torture for today...I promise..."

A few hours later, Robin was resting comfortably sleeping on his right side, for some reason he was dreaming that he was beating some guy to a bloody pulp, then took a dive in some very frigid water, hearing a shot Robin suddenly jolted awake, drowsily looking around Robin found himself in what looked like a small cabin, someone was putting firewood in a little stove in the middle of the room. "We'll it's about time you woke up...starting ta get worried there..." the man turned to him. "I'm Cid by the way...what's your name?" he asked walking over to the boy, and kneeling beside the bed.

Robin looked at him oddly then frowned as he tried to remember, Robin jerked his head back when Cid lifted his hand. "Calm the hell down, I'm just checking to see if you still have a fever..." Cid barked, Robin let him rest his hand on his forehead. "Well your still kinda warm and your still extremely pale from the blood loss...so you going to tell me your name yet?" Cid drawled.

Robin closed his eyes for a moment, hearing a few voices in his head as he tried desperately to remember. "Ro...bin..." he croaked.

"You remember how you ended up in the river, or why you got shot?" Cid pressed. Robin shook his head no and tried to force himself to stay awake, "Don't fight it the medicine I gave you was pretty strong...besides you need the rest..." Cid grunted as he stood and put another blanket on Robin, putting on an old coat, and carying an empty bag. Cid made his way to the door that led outside to gather more firewood and grumbled. "Great...now it's pouring out..."

XXXXX

Star and Raven took to the air, while BB and Cyborg took to land, although they searched for over two hours. They still hadn't found Robin, "Star...it's raining pretty hard...and it's pitch black...we can't find him like this..." Cyborg tried. "We'll come back early tomorrow morning...after a good's night sleep we'll search all day..." Cyborg assured, although they wouldn't get much sleep anyway.

Cyborg wrapped an arm around Star's shoulders and turned her around, now at the tower, Star made a beeline to Robin's room, still clutching the staff she lied down in Robin's bed, and cried herself to sleep.

XXXXX

Robin awoke covered in sweat the next morning, quickly sitting up he gasped for breath, "Hey...hey...hey...calm down..." Cid growled as he gently pushed Robin back down on the bed, "You're alright, you remember me?"

"...Cid..." Robin croaked.

"Good you hungry?"

"Not really..." Robin groaned.

"Hn didn't think so, so you remember what happened to you yet?" he chuckled.

"No..." Robin hissed as he accidentally stretched and felt pain in his chest, "Where am I anyway?"

"The woods..." Cid answered plainly, "It'll all come back to you...don't worry whoever hurt you won't find you here, we're deep in the woods unless they know the way to my cabin, they'll never find the place...I'll make you something to eat later when you'll be able to handle eating food...Relax get some sleep...alright?" Cid chuckled Robin was already fast asleep.

XXXXX

Three days went by, and now Starfire was going crazy actually yelling and screaming at anyone who tried to calm her down. "How can you expect me to calm down it has been four days, and we have not yet found Robin... he could be in pain or slowly bleeding to death..." she hadn't stopped crying since, she was a total wreck. The other Titans felt the same way, they all felt as if they'd failed. None of them had had a decent nights sleep with those kinds of thoughts plaguing their heads...they'd even contacted the police to help with the search, yet they still found nothing.

Robin on the other hand was doing a little better, he could stand and walk around the cabin for a few minutes without any help, that is until all his strength would drain from his body very quickly, since he'd just had a very high fever the other day. "You shouldn't push yourself so much...you'll only tire yourself even more and you'll take longer to heal..." Cid scolded, as he sat in a chair drinking coffee and eyeing the teen.

"Leave me alone..." Robin waved his hand in a go away gesture.

Cid chuckled and sipped his coffee. "Alright, don't come crying to me when you can't stand in the morning..." he chirped as he glanced back at the teen. Seeing that Robin was about to fall Cid quickly stood and grasped the teenager by the shoulders. "Why are you trying to rush yourself?"

"I don't know, I just have this weird feeling that I have to go somewhere..." Robin groaned as Cid helped him sit on the bed.

"Might have people worrying for you?" Cid asked.

"I don't know...maybe..." Robin looked at the old man pleadingly.

"Oh alright quit your whining and get some sleep, I can't take you out of here until you know where you're going, and until your able to walk without any help...cause I ain't carrying you again, almost got a hernia last time..." he chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

banana fritz : Calm down, don't forget to breathe...here's the second chapter, I have to warn you though the third chapter might take a little while...now don't forget to breathe, (inhale...exhale...)you okay? now you can start reading...hehehe

Chapter 2

Three more days had passed, Starfire was no longer her cheerful self she refused to speak to anyone. The moment she'd wake up she would fly out to the forest, in search of Robin until the day would turn into night...hardly eating, hardly sleeping. The other Titans growing worried, "We can't let her keep going out to look for Robin, she's going to kill herself if we let her continue..." Raven sighed.

"Yeah though I hate thinking that Robin might be dead...I don't want to lose another friend..." Beast boy murmured.

"So how do we stop her?" Cyborg asked.

"How about sedating her?" Raven asked, the other two looking at her oddly.

"Woah...ya mean drugging her?" Beast boy shuddered.

Cyborg sighed massaging the back of his neck, "We don't have much of a choice BB..."

XXXXX

"What the hell are those?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"No clue you had them on you when I found ya..." Cid answered handing the sharp bat like blades to the teen.

Robin looked at them carefully, shook his head and put them on the table, "You think this means I'm a bad guy or something...I mean I got shot, I'm totally armed..." Robin gestured to the blades, "...and I keep dreaming that I beat up people...although in one dream there was..." Robin clamped his mouth shut he really didn't want to talk about the red headed girl he dreamt of, every time he'd get near her he felt extremely nervous but he was never able to see her face.

Eyeing the boy Cid asked with a chuckle. "What?"

Robin broken from his thoughts looked up, "Hun?"

"Although in one dream there was...what?" Cid repeated hiding his smile.

"Oh...uh...nothing really..." Robin blushed a little.

"Ahun..." Cid laughed.

"It's nothing shut-up leave me alone..." Robin quickly stood up and leaned against the door that lead outside, hoping the subject would change, which it did.

"So you think you're able to handle walking all the way to the city?" Cid asked.

"When?" Robin stood up straight.

"Relax we're not going to rush...you do remember you were shot a week ago right?" Cid frowned at how eager the boy was, "You still need a shit load of time to heal..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Robin sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Stop being an ass, your wound can still get infected, and as I said I ain't carrying you back here..." Cid turned and smirked when he heard Robin grumble, "Oh alright, jeesh you whine a lot...Come on let's go..." Cid announced as he put on his coat and threw one at Robin to put on.

Robin looked at him oddly. "It's a nice sunny day outside"

"Don't start bitching the last thing you need is to get sick again..."

Not wanting to start another argument Robin shrugged, put on the coat and followed the old hermit outside.

Cid had a wicked grin as he put on his hat and led Robin down a path.

Walking down the wooded path for about twenty minutes, Cid suddenly stopped and stared at a man leaning against a tree.

"There you are my boy...You had me quite worried..." Slade smirked as he looked Robin over.

Robin felt uneasy as soon as he spotted the masked man, and quickly stepped back "It's alright kiddo, Slade here's a good friend of mine..." Cid reassured the teen.

Robin looking at Slade curiously then at Cid slowly stepped forward totally sure that Slade would not harm him. "Um...who are you?"

"Don't you remember boy...you're my apprentice..." Slade confirmed.

"I am?" Robin seemed confused then looked to Cid who only shrugged.

"Yes I'm the one who trained you, and gave you those weapons..." Slade lied with a smirk. "I let you do battle with our enemies and you come back to me badly wounded and have lost your memory..."

Robin turned to Cid, "How did you know I was his apprentice?"

"I ran into him a few days ago as I was gathering firewood, he told me that he was searching for a boy that fits your description...told him that when you get your strength back that I'd bring ya to him, thought maybe that if you saw him that you'd remember." Cid answered plainly.

Robin only tilted his head, "Oh..." was all he answered.

"You seem a bit tired Robin, it is a long way back to our home, perhaps you should stay with Cid for a few more days to rest..." Slade spoke up.

Robin looked to Cid then nodded his head, "Yeah sure I guess...I'll see you in a few days...master..." Robin answered and followed Cid back up the path towards the cabin.

Slade chuckled the droid he had made was so realistic that even he believed it to be real.

XXXXX

Feeling a bit tired Starfire floated down to the ground and sat down at the base of a tree. Hugging her legs Star rested her head on her knees. "Why can't I find you?" she whispered slowly closing her eyes a few tears rolling down her cheeks, brushing them away with the back of her hand, Star took a deep breath. She felt so empty at the moment, she didn't care about fighting for the greater good, about their enemies or even her own health. Holding back her tears she forced herself to stop crying, Star leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. At least an hour later, she jolted awake as she heard arguing.

"No I don't remember alright." Robin cried and glared at Cid.

"You didn't say you don't remember, you said it was nothing..."

"It was nothing..." Robin growled.

"Ahun...your face was totally red after you shut your trap...What did you dream about?"

"Will you leave me the hell alone..."

Noticing a patch of red hair Cid approached the wide-eyed girl that stared at the hermit. "What are you doing out here all by yourself young lady?" Cid asked, eyeing the girl.

"Oh um well...I was searching for someone very dear to me..." Star whispered quickly looking down.

"Who is she?" Star heard a very familiar voice and quickly looked up, gasping Star bolted up and crashed into Robin.

Cid looked on with an amused look. "ROBIN...OH THANK HEAVENS YOU ARE ALL RIGHT..." Star screeched hugging him tightly and kissing him feverishly, tears streamed down her face.

"I can't be totally sure but I think this girl knows you kiddo..." Cid chuckled, "Miss...MISS..." Cid yelled getting Starfire's attention. "Could you please lay off the boy he was shot a week ago..."

"Oh dear, Robin are you all right..." Star quickly got off and sat beside him, a hand still grasping his left arm.

Robin looked at her confused, "Uh yeah..." he answered, "Um this might sound stupid but who are you?"

"You...you do not remember me Robin?" Star looked at him quite worried.

"No..." Robin looked at the sadness in her face and frowned, for some odd reason he didn't like to see her sad, "I don't even remember who I am..." He continued, with a small smile.

Starfire shook her head, and hugged him again this time a little bit gentler. "Um...why are you hugging me again?" Robin asked not that he was complaining or anything I mean a cute redhead had her arms wrapped around him.

"I am just glad that you are alive and safe...you had me so worried..."

"Okay I get that but why do you keep hugging me...Um you know me right"  
'Wait a minute...' Robin though after eyeing her over. 'She's the girl in my dreams...'

Cid frowned as he noticed that Robin was beginning to look pale. "Hey kiddo, you look like hell..." Cid as well as Starfire helped him up, "Let me guess you're not leaving his side right?" Starfire shook her head no, "Alright come on, we need to get him back in bed...name's Cid by the way..."

At the cabin Star helped an almost unconscious Robin back in bed, the moment his head hit the pillow he was out. "What happened to him?" Star asked running her fingers in his hair.

"He got shot in the chest, how the hell should I know I found him floating in the river covered in blood..." Cid answered putting water to boil then turned to his new guest and saw the small gesture that Starfire was doing to the passed out teen now sleeping on his bed. "Something tells me that you two are more than just friends, right?"

Starfire blushed a bit and nodded her head. "Yes we were on an outing when we where called to help stop several armed men..."

"Is that so?" Cid stood and made his way to the door, "I'll be right back I need to get more firewood...you'll keep an eye on him won't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes of course..." Starfire chirped as she watched Cid go outside. 'He was shot...in the chest' Starfire turned to Robin and slowly lifted his shirt, pulling on the bandage, "Oh my..." she gasped and nearly cried. Pulling down his shirt she then covered him with a blanket, sitting on the edge of the bed Star kissed his cheek and smiled as she reached for her communicator.

"Wha...where..." Robin suddenly jolted up.

"Robin...are you all right?" Star asked leaning a hand on his right shoulder.

Robin slowly sat up and looked at her a bit confused, then his eyes softened when he remembered that she and Cid had brought him back to the cabin. "Hi...um I'm sorry I didn't catch your name..."

"I am Starfire..." she answered with a shy smile and pushed him back to lie down. "You shouldn't move so much Robin..."

"No I'm all right...really...man this is so weird...I don't remember you but I know things about you...I think..." Robin shook his head, "Agh this is so confusing..."

"Well then allow me to answer anything that may rid you of your confusion..." Star smiled and clasped his hands in hers.

XXXXX

As they talked Cid filled a bag with firewood then quickly made his way up a hill. "How long until he is ready?" Slade asked leaning against a tree.

"At least a few days but I doubt he'd be able to fight for long, he needs time to heal, he's passed out right now...say whatever happened to those seven guys you sent who fought with those kids?"

"Never mind them they did there job, now...You have two days...I will come for him..." Slade ordered.

"Alright whatever...one more thing...we found a redheaded girl with green eyes in the woods, said she was looking for him..."

Slade chuckled, "Ah yes Starfire...Robin's little love interest...make sure they stay together...when I arrive distract the girl..." Slade laughed as he turned and disappeared within the lush forest. Cid turned around and headed down the hill picking up the bag of firewood, he took his time in getting back to the hut. Star and Robin talked for about an hour when Cid opened the door hearing laughter, "You two all right?" he asked.

"Yeah we're fine..." Robin answered wishing he hadn't arrived just yet. Starfire had told him of who he was, of the Titans and of his role in the team, and of his and Starfire's relationship.

"You two hungry?" Cid chuckled knowing very well that they were.

"Starving..." Robin answered with a smirk.

That night Cid rocked in his chair as he watched the two teens sleep, Robin still slept on the bed while Starfire had made herself a little nest on the floor and slept soundly with a small smile gracing her lips, 'Who will you choose boy...' Cid asked himself, then smirked and watched the fire in the stove as it slowly died.

That morning Starfire yawned groggily and rubbed at her eyes as she slowly sat up, she quickly turned to Robin who was still sound asleep then looked around the cabin spotting Cid as he prepared breakfast. "Oh good-morning friend Cid..." she chirped as she now stood beside the hermit.

"Friend?" Cid turned to her. "Do you always talk like that?"

"Yes friend...you saved Robin's life...and what is wrong with the way I talk, is it not correct?" she asked wide eyed.

Cid chuckled, as he flipped the pancakes and stacked a good dozen on a plate, "Can you do me a favor and wake up cranky over there, before these get cold"  
He put the plate on the table as well as three plates. Starfire bounded over to Robin and whispered in his ear.

"Robin..." she shook him lightly and smiled when he gave a light groan, "Ro-bin..." she whispered again, Robin's eyes were having a hard time opening, Starfire giggled as she leaned down and seeing that Cid was occupied gave Robin a small kiss on the cheek, Robin's eyes snapped open as he now stared at Star's green eyes. "Time to wake up Robin..." she smirked.

Robin smiled, and pulled off the blanket. "Do I always get a wake up call like this at that tower thing we stay in?" Star giggled and helped him stand.

"Oh speaking of the tower I should tell the others that we are safe..." Starfire reached for her communicator.

"Um before you call whatever let's eat first hun, before it gets cold..." Cid looked up as he poured the syrup on his pancakes, Star smiled and led Robin to the table.

So content at being with Robin, Star totally forgot about the other Titans. And two days quickly passed by.

XXXXX

"It's been two days and she still hasn't returned something bad happened..." Raven looked a bit worried.

"Yeah we need to find her...I just hope she still has her communicator..." Cyborg spoke up as he headed out the door to look for their lost friend. Beast boy and Raven following.

XXXXX

"Hey girly since Robin is still in dreamland, can ya help me gather a few berries for lunch?" Cid asked.

"Of course friend Cid..." Star nodded her head and followed the old hermit deep in the woods away from the cabin.

As they left Slade smirked as he entered the cabin. "Robin..." Slade called out.

Robin slowly opened his eyes and looked up. "Master?" he asked.

"Yes come Robin, it's time for us to leave...our enemies are close by..."

"What..." Robin quickly stood up anger clearly writing on his face.

"Yes we must go now..."

"But what about Starfire...and Cid..."

"Cid will take care of her but we must go now..." Slade pressed, "He knows where to find me..." he assured his apprentice. Robin frowned then nodded his head and followed Slade outside.

A few moments later Slade and Robin long gone, Cid and Star just arriving from picking berries. "Her signal leads here..." Cyborg called out.

Star looked around, "Cyborg?" she called out.

"Starfire..." Beast boy cheered as he turned into a cat and jumped on her.

"You alright Star?" Cyborg asked eyeing the old man behind her.

"Oh yes I am fine...I have found Robin...he is quite well..." She smiled.

"Robin?" Raven looked around, for their leader.

"Yes he is resting in the small cabin there..." She pointed, as she put Beast boy on the ground, he immediately changed into his normal form and looked at Cid.

"Who are you?"

Cid looked at him curiously and quirked an eyebrow, "I'm Cid, who are you?"

"I'm Beast boy...wait Robin's alive..." BB turned to Starfire who nodded cheerily.

"Come this way..." she turned to the cabin leading her friends inside, her smile quickly turned to a frown as Robin was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Raven asked pulling down her hood.

"He was here this morning..." Starfire quickly turned to Cid. "Where would he go?"

Cid shrugged, "Don't look at me he probably woke up and came to look for us..." he lied.

"You don't sound too sure..." Raven frowned.

"What you think I'm lying?" Cid smirked. "We weren't gone that long, he can't be far..." he continued.

"Yes we must find him..." Starfire ran outside and took to the air.

"Star wait..." Cyborg yelled out but she only ignored him, Beast boy quickly turned into a bird and followed the redhead, as did Raven and Cyborg.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Who exactly are our enemies Master..." Robin asked as he tried to keep up with Slade.

"They are about your age...there are three of them...One of them is covered in cybernetic implants, the other has green skin and can morph into any kind of animal on earth, the other is a girl who has a tremendous amount of dark power she can also fly...they are the ones who harmed you...they also intend to harm that girl you met, they are using her...so I've heard..." Slade grinned behind his mask.

"What...no...I won't let them..." Robin growled.

"I know you won't..." Slade smirked as he continued to lead the way towards a cave.

Entering a secret room within the cave, Slade threw Robin a new black and golden uniform along with armor and new weapons, amazingly Robin remembered how to use them. "Prepare yourself, they should arrive shortly..." Slade told him wanting to know how he'd fare in strength when he'd face the Titans physically as well as mentally then left the room and waited for him patiently at the cave entrance, Robin inspected the uniform and with a small smile put it on.

Walking up to his master in his new attire Robin frowned, "Master?"

Slade turned to his apprentice, quite pleased with the new uniform the boy was wearing, he was looking forward to the look on the Titans faces when they'd see their leader had switched sides...again, "What is it?" he asked a bit curious.

"If they are so powerful, how am I supposed to stop them...I was injured...I could hardly keep up with you on our way here..." Robin grimaced.

Slade chuckled, "Do not worry my young apprentice...you will not fight alone..." he assured as he motioned for Robin to look behind him, two dozen droids stood awaiting Slade's orders, "They shall be at your side...as well as I...now rest yourself for awhile, regain the little bit of strength you lost...I'll have one of them come get you when our enemies arrive..."

Robin smirked and turned, entering the secret room and lied down on the bed, slowly Robin closed his eyes and smiled as thoughts of his enemies being bruised, bloody and beaten, plagued his mind, although he had a feeling that something was definitely wrong Robin fell into a deep sleep.

Starfire hurriedly flew through the skies desperately trying to find the Titans fearless leader, "Starfire wait up..." Beast boy yelled, as he caught up to her.

"No...I cannot lose him again..." she yelled back and flew faster.

"..." Beast boy sighed as he followed her through the trees, then suddenly stopped and looked around. "Oh great..." he huffed. "...STARFIRE...WHERE ARE YOU..." he yelled out, then pressed on his communicator, "Cyborg...I lost her..." he growled out.

"Don't worry she still has her communicator, I have her signal we'll find her..." Cyborg answered.

Starfire flew for almost an hour when she noticed a cave ahead. Touching down she looked around hoping to find him. "Robin?" she called out. When she didn't get an answer she screamed out, "ROBIN...PLEASE ANSWER ME..." she nearly had tears in her eyes.

"Starfire?" she heard, quickly turning Starfire gasped.

"Ro-bin..."

"Are you alright, they didn't hurt you did they?" Robin stepped forward, looking her over.

"Who would hurt me...Robin why are you wearing that?" she trembled.

"Master said that our enemies should arrive soon, that they were going to hurt you, that they were using you...don't worry I'm not going to let that happen..." Robin assured, then frowned when he noticed three figures emerge from the woods. "There you are..." Robin growled and pushed Starfire behind him and gave the order for the droids to attack, Starfire looked on in horror. As the Titans did battle with them.

"Robin you must stop this..." Starfire shook his arm.

"Why they're getting what they deserve after what they've done..."

Starfire looked at him confused, "What have they done?"

"Master said that they're our enemies..." Robin looked behind him as he still had a hand on Starfire.

"Master...you do not have a master Robin..."

"Yes I do he told me to stay with Cid until I got better, that's how I got hurt by fighting our enemies...them..." Robin pointed towards the Titans, "They're the ones who shot me..." he continued to explain.

Star grasped his hands, making sure she had his attention, "Robin they are the Titans...your friends...the ones I told you about at the cabin do you not remember?"

Robin frowned as he looked at her confused, "...No..." he whispered and slowly took a few steps back. He did remember the conversation but he could not believe that they were the ones she spoke of, then it hit him...they were using her...to get to him...that had to be it. "No..." he repeated.

Robin tilted his head to the side, They've already turned her against you Robin...return to the cave at once... Slade instructed through Robin's earpiece. Two droids landed beside Robin as he slowly shook his head and stepped back a few more steps looking at Starfire one last time, he just couldn't believe it. The droids attacked Star in order to give Robin enough time to escape.

Yet Robin still hadn't moved, breathing deeply he suddenly felt a small ache in his chest closing his eyes he leaned forward and grimaced. Star destroyed the droids then seeing Robin in pain approached him slowly. "Robin?" she whispered.

Starfire never noticed the figure behind her. After grabbing Star from behind she growled as she tried to free herself, Slade grasped her communicator and with a swift blow to the head knocked her out. Slade seeing Robin about to fall forward grasped the teen by the shoulders, Robin panted as he looked up, his face was deathly pale. "Come Robin we must go, you need training and rest..." Slade ordered.

Slowly nodding Robin regained his balance and stood up straight staring at Starfire's unconscious body that lay on the ground.

Noticing that the boy was not following him Slade turned to his apprentice, "ROBIN..." he yelled out, shaken from his reverie Robin looked up and followed Slade into the shadows, the Titans confused at why the rest of the droids retreated so early in battle searched for their two missing friends, finding only Starfire.

Robin quickly caught up to him then looked up breathing deeply, "What...why..." he coughed.

"Calm yourself Robin..." Slade gestured for him to enter the cave, which he did.

"Starfire said that they are my friends, that they are the Titans, according to her I'm supposed to be their leader...she also said that I don't have a master..."

"As I've said my dear apprentice, they have turned her against you, the Titans are your enemies, the proof lies on your chest where you were shot, it could only have been Cyborg with his weapons or Raven using her powers to launch the projectile towards you."

Robin was still very confused, "You need to rest...don't worry it will all come back to you..." Slade assured as he led his apprentice through another secret passageway out of the woods.

Searching the area for the rest of the night the Titans returned to the tower again without their leader. Sitting in the game room Starfire sighed, "This is all Slade's doing he has managed to turn Robin against us Robin thought that you were the ones who harmed him, he thought that the Titans were his enemies." She rasped.

"Man this bites..." BB huffed as he slouched down in his seat.

"So how do we find him?" Raven asked looking rather grim.

"Well we didn't find your communicator Star...maybe Robin picked it up before he was taken..." Cyborg hoped.

"He was not taken Cyborg he went willingly..." Starfire whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek, "He seemed confused..." she continued.

"So we find him and make him understand that Slade is the enemy and not us, we drag him here we show him his room or something..." BB yelled annoyed with the fact that Robin would purposely stay with Slade.

Feeling their green friend's frustration the Titans retreated to their rooms, Raven meditated, BB turned into a wolf and prowled from one end of his room to the other, Cyborg tried to hone in on Robin's position, while Starfire entered Robin's room and sat on the bed hugging her knees deep in thought.

The worst part was that while fighting crime and trying their best to calm each other especially Starfire as they continuously searched for days on end, the Titans would not see their leader until a few months later. (I'm mean aren't I)

Slade led his now sick apprentice into a maze of tunnels under the city, Robin was covered in sweat and grime as he kept stumbling in the murky water, coughing and sometimes gasping for breath, yet Robin never complained or said a word. Slade knew how sick the boy was but could do nothing about it until they arrived to his lair, hearing a splash Slade turned to find Robin passed out on the ground. Sighing he made his way to his apprentice and lifted him over his shoulder, then continued his way to his lair.

Laying him down on a table in his lab, Slade began to strip the boy of his uniform, "Well it's about time you got here, I was beginning to worry...and what the hell happened to him?" Slade didn't even turn to see who was speaking to him. As he inspected the wound on the boy's chest.

"He's sick...take care of him..." Slade ordered as he turned to leave.

"Can't you ever bring home anything healthy..." Cid smirked.

Slade turned to him, "Don't ever talk to me in that kind of tone again...or I'll have you disassembled..." he growled, suddenly wishing he hadn't put in that prototype personality chip he had invented. "You sound like a wife..."

Cid chuckled as he turned to Robin, assessed his injuries and cleaned him up, while Slade left the room.

An hour later after Robin was resting comfortably in a bed, Cid made his way to Slade's lab, "How is my apprentice?" he asked, not looking up from his work.

"Not too good, he's got pneumonia and it's bad...it'll take a while for him to heal..."

Slade chuckled, "He'll be on his feet within the end of the week..." he assured.

Cid looked around a bit confused, "Eh...no he won't..."

"Yes...he will..." Slade answered as he picked up a syringe.

"What are you nuts...the kid's really sick...he could die if ya rush him like that..."

"Don't be a fool I'm not going to kill off my apprentice..."

"Oh and pumping him full of drugs. Until he's so out of it that he'll be crashing into walls is good for him?"

Slade sighed as he stood and slammed Cid into a wall, "It will help speed up his recovery, after that he will go through vigorous training..."

"You're gonna kill this kid when you're through with him...ya know..." Cid drawled, as he followed his master back into the lab, then watched as Slade injected Robin full of experimental drugs.

The first few days as his body reacted to the drugs Robin breathed heavily and shaked uncontrollably, his face was deathly pale and he had started having convulsions because of the drugs, once in awhile he would moan out Star's name.

A few weeks later Robin was conscious but dazed his eyes were bloodshot although wearing a mask who could tell. Sitting up in his bed and looking around the room he suddenly felt closed in and started panicking. Although Cid was always nearby Robin would still freak out. "How ya doing kiddo?" Cid asked as he checked the boy's vitals.

"I want out of this room..." he growled. A few days ago Slade had started training his apprentice, a few hours later after getting his ass kicked by his master. Robin was unconscious in the med lab, covered in gashes, bruises, and now barely able to stand up straight.

"Alright just hold on a minute...you're still hooked up to these IV's..." Robin was losing patience, he wanted out now...glaring at the tubes he grabbed them and ripped them out of his arms, "Hey...the last thing you need is to bleed to death or get another infection...RELAX ALREADY..." Cid growled as he pushed Robin back down on the bed, taking care of his arms, wrapping them up when he gestured for the boy to stand Robin bolted out of the room. Meeting him in the hall, Cid asked, "Ya alright?" Robin didn't answer as he walked down the hall, his left hand sliding across the cool surface of the wall.

"My we're impatient aren't we..." Slade mused as he spotted Robin entering his lab the boy's arms's wrapped up, "You need to rest Robin...we will continue your training in the morning..."

"What the hell am I training for anyway..." Robin growled.

Slade chuckled, "You my boy got yourself injured, obviously that means you need more training..."

"But..."

Slade took out his staff twirled it with his fingers then leaned against it, "Do you really want to disobey my orders..." he smirked. "Don't you want revenge for what the Titans have done to you?"

"Yes but..."

"But what..." Slade approached, "Don't tell me you still want that redhead...even after she's betrayed you?"

"They had to have been using her...and..." Robin growled.

"More reason why you must train harder...you must learn to use your anger against them Robin..." Robin looked at his master's masked face and nodded his head, "Good we'll begin in the morning, now return to your room..."

A month later Robin stood at the center of a dark room, waiting for the moment he would hear that little whoosh sound, hearing it he back flipped in the air, avoiding the blades sent his way, taking out his staff he protected himself twirling it deflecting the objects thrown his way, kicking and hitting the dozen robotic foes who were attacking him full force. Robin threw explosive disks at them, and launched himself above them flipping in the air, he landed on their heads crushing them then gracefully landed on the ground facing his master.

"Perfect..." Slade praised, clapping his hands a few times, "Now...your ready..." Slade chuckled. Cid watched from afar and grimaced at the smile that graced Robin's lips.

"I don't believe this Slade's played us again...another dead end..." Cyborg growled. For nearly two months Cyborg would suddenly get a reading on Robin's whereabouts, and every time they'd get to where the signal was they'd only be lead to dead-ends, only this time they followed three of Slade's droids. Cyborg glanced over at BB, "Hey what's the matter?"

"What do you think's the matter Slade's had Robin in his clutches for almost two months now...these droids are making us chase them to keep us busy for a reason..." he seethed.

"Yeah I know what ya mean...he's planning something and Robin's stuck in the middle of it...hopefully when it happens we'll be able to bring Robin back to our side..." Cyborg sighed giving a small smile to try an assure his friend.

Raven kept an eye on Starfire, after being separated from Robin for so long she was no longer her innocent happy self, she grew cold, she hardly ever talked, unless in battle, she was so determined into making Slade pay for taking Robin and turning him against them, she'd fly off to help the innocent, beat the living hell out of the enemy then returned home, again as always sleeping in Robin's bed. Raven sighed as she followed the redheaded Tamaran princess.

"Starfire…can I come in?" she asked entering the room even if she wasn't welcomed, "Look I know your heart broken but we will find Robin…" she tried to smile.

"You have been telling me that for nearly two months and still no Robin…" she whispered.

Raven took a deep breath, "Yeah but…"

"Raven…Starfire…head over to the pizza place now…we've got Robin on the run, we're trying to get him over there…" they suddenly heard on their communicators.

Starfire's eyes widened as she bolted out of the room followed by Raven.

A/N sorry took so long, working on my other stories while doing this one and brwin refuses to work...hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry took so long I couldn't quite figure out how to continue. 

Chapter 4

Robin ran up the streets with a grin on his face, amazingly fast enough to get away from Beastboy in cheetah form, bolting into an alley Robin took out his grapling hook and launched it towards the roof, pulling him up Robin landed on an old flagpole and launched himself to the opposite building, Beastboy turned into a bird following his leader. Beastboy's eyes went wide as he flew up, Robin was waiting for him BB immediately turned back to his normal form and walked up to Robin. "Robin..." he started, Robin tilted his head frowning, waiting until BB came closer then grinned as he dropkicked Beastboy making him fall, as BB fell everything seemed to go in slow motion as Robin leaned back punching him in the chest, BB gasped for breath as Robin had a firm grip on his throat. His eyes went wide as Robin took out a very sharp knife, quickly morphing into an elephant, he pushed Robin off him. Robin grinned and ran to the other side of the building leaping down to the streets below.

Cyborg arrived climbing up the fire escape, "What happened?"

"Robin's turned into a psycho...he just tried to stab me..." BB huffed as he massaged his throat, "He jumped down over there..." BB pointed to where Robin had leapt from.

"Come on..." Cyborg groaned as he followed their leader, he could see the girls as they arrived at their position, "He's on the streets..." he yelled out.

Both Raven and Starfire dived down, landing in the alley, followed by Cyborg and BB. Looking around Robin was nowhere in sight walking down the alley the Titans were cautious as they searched for their leader, "Robin..." Starfire called out. Robin stepped out of the shadows he was hiding in, refusing to make eye contact."Robin..." Starfire gasped, then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold it Star...Robin just tried to stab BB..." Cyborg answered as he stepped forward. "Alright now that we got you cornered, listen...Slade is your enemy as well as ours...he turned you against us...we are your friends always have been, always will be...I don't know what that monster did to you, but we want you back..."

Robin's eyes went wide as he gasped, "What...are you serious...you mean I was being used all this time..." he chuckled, as he stepped forward, his hands behind his back, "Like you used Starfire to get me to betray my master...he protected me...he took care of me when I was deathly ill...he trained me...and now you'll pay for what you've done to me..."

"Done to you?"

"You have any idea how much it hurts to be shot in the chest, especially when the wound it made gets badly infected...I don't recommend going through it, but in your case I could make an acception..." Robin smirked as he pulled out two blades and threw them at the Titans. Cyborg and the others deflected the blades Cyborg using his sonic canon aimed it at his leader, "Don't make me shoot you Robin..." Cyborg warned, Robin ignored him and continued to approach, throwing his daggers and bombs, Cyborg charged up his sonic canon...and fired, Robin leapt back raising his arms in front of him and deflected the blast, Cyborg looked on in awe.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

Robin chuckled as he took a defensive position, then suddenly grimaced which didn't go unnoticed by Cyborg and Raven. Throwing a smoke bomb on the ground Robin quickly fled, now out of sight from the Titans and hugging a wall Robin felt out of breath as sweat trickled down his cheek deflecting the blast had weakened him immensely, he could hardly stand as his legs wobbled growling out his frustration, Robin slammed his fist in the wall he was leaning against then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Still too weak..." he whispered. When he felt he was able he pushed off the wall he was leaning against and slowly lifted the nearest manhole cover, climbing down he made his way into the sewers, half an hour later still with a grim look on his face he entered a tunnel which led to a dead end. Pulling on a brick to reveal a keypad he punched in a code, opening a door, walking through the door sealed back shut Robin frowned as he was greeted by Cid.

"Damn kiddo ya look like hell, what happened ya alright?" Robin didn't answer as he returned to the med-lab. Cid noticed how sick the teen looked then frowned as he followed the boy and peeked in the room, Robin had filled a syringe with the experimental drug Slade had used on him and injected himself with it, as he did so he quickly doubled over and started breathing heavily, Cid was about to rush in but Robin had grabbed the counter and forced himself to stand. Cid quietly turned and frowned as he made his way to Slade's lab. "Robin's back..."

"Is he now...and how did his little meeting with the Titans go?" he asked curiously, as he fitted the new armor he had finished on his wrists.

"No clue he's not talking...he's covered in sweat though, and he's as pale as a sheet...he's also just given himself a shot...he's doubled the dosage..." hearing this Slade looked up. "I told you it was a bad idea...he's now totally addicted to the drugs you gave him...everytime he takes that crap after it wears off it makes him weaker..." Cid growled. "As I've said before...you're gonna kill this kid..."

Slade thought for a moment then smirked, "Lock up the rest of the serum...make sure he doesn't know where you hide it..." he commanded.

"It's about time you come to your senses..." Cid growled as he turned to leave.

"I want Robin's behavior to be documented as the drugs were off..." he continued.

Cid stopped in his tracks and slowly turned, "He went crazy last time I stopped giving it to him...tore the room apart, and destroyed a dozen of your droids..."

"Exactly...and you said that he doubled his dosage...this should be interesting..." Slade mused.

"Don't you care at what your making 'YOUR' apprentice go through...I may only be a droid, but you're the one who doesn't seem to have much of a heart..." Cid hissed as he left the room to see how Robin was doing.

Slade chuckled as he turned to a few of his droids, he wanted to test out his new armor.

When Cid entered Robin's room he found the teen pacing, "Hey kiddo you alright?" he asked as he leaned against the door. Robin ignored him, "You hungry?" again no answer. "Look I know your pissed about something just yell it out already..."

"I couldn't beat them..." he growled as he kicked over a chair and slammed his fist in the wall, suddenly Robin started to hyperventilate.

"Hey hey hey...calm down kid, here sit the hell down...now take slow deep breaths...that's it..." Cid sat him down on the floor and kneeled beside him.

"What...th-e hell j-ust hap-pened?" Robin gasped out.

"You were freaking out...you all right?"

"No..." Robin hissed as he rested his hand to his forehead and gasped again, clutching at his throat. "Can't br-eathe..." he choked out, Robin's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he suddenly passed out.

A few hours later Robin's eyes fluttered open looking around at his surroundings he found himself in med-lab, groaning he slowly started to sit up only to be pushed bask down by a gentle hand, "You look like hell, go back to sleep..." Cid sighed as he checked the teens vitals.

"What..."

"Happened...your throat closed up that's what happened...you took too much of the serum..." Robin groaned as he slowly closed his eyes. His eyes snapped open when an alarm sounded out. Quickly sitting up Robin ignored the pain he had as well as Cid's protests and went to the control room where his master stood watching the monitors.

"Apparently the Titans have found their way to our lair..." Slade looked to Robin, "Do you feel up to the task in facing them again?"

Robin looked at the monitors, at the moment he felt like throwing up but not wanting to disappoint his master Robin nodded. Slade chuckled, "Very well then go to the armory...I've laid out some new armor for you...get ready." Robin nodded as he left the room walking down the hall feeling a bit dizzy he rested a hand on the wall, suddenly he saw a flash. He was playing a videogame on a big ass tv with a green skinned pointy eared teen. Shaking his head he continued his way down the hall as he made a turn he grasped his head and groaned he was now eating breakfast with a goth like girl and a cybernetic boy he stared out as they were arguing with the green teen who ate what looked like tofu.

"What the hell was that?" Robin groaned as he stood up straight shaking it off he quickly entered the room and put on his new armor, adjusting it to his bode Robin turned and held his breath as he suddenly saw Starfire reach out for him, blinking his eyes he looked around the room she was nowhere in sight. "What the hell's wrong with me?" he growled Cid was watching him carefully through the monitors, Robin was starting to get flashbacks like before yet this time he started to see them very frequently.

Robin could hear arguing as he approached the room where the Titans where as well as his master, who was hiding in the shadows listening "ROBIN..." Starfire cried.

Cyborg growled as they heard laughter in the room, "Back away from Robin..." Raven hissed as the Titans stood their ground in the room. Robin quirked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"Haven't you had enough in trying ta force Robin ta join you?" BB scowled as he glared at Slade. "Get it through that stupid mask of yours...Robin's a good guy not an evildooer..."

"You will not harm Robin again..." Starfire growled, her eyes glowing a bright green.

"Man I am getting sick and tired of you and messing with our lives..." Cyborg yelled out as he charged.

Slade only chuckled as he and his droids attacked the Titans. Robin stood in a defensive stance, as he watched them all fight. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Starfire had been thrown in one of the walls, "Ya know those kids are telling the truth..." he heard then quickly turned to find Cid behind him.

"What?"

"Slade planned the whole thing...he wanted the guys you were fighting to distract you long enough so that he could get his hands on ya...you getting shot, even if it was by accident..."

Robin couldn't believe what Cid was talking about frowning he slowly shook his head as flashbacks plagued his mind, he was so confused now he had no idea who to believe, "So I'm not his apprentice?"

"No you were...but you left him because you didn't want to become him..." Robin who had two blades palmed in his hands frowned, blood oozed out of his hands dripping to the ground. Looking at his master and his so-called friends, Robin was filled with so much rage and threw the blades.

Slade quickly turned his head as he heard the whoosh of the blades approaching, seeing the blades thrown his way he immediately ducked and threw a few of his explosives towards whoever had thrown the blades, he couldn't believe that Robin would betray him so soon, Cid knowing that Robin wouldn't survive the blast leapt forward and pushed Robin out of the way. Robin quickly stood when the remnants of Cid fell to the ground, looking at the chared body of the droid Robin growled, coming to his senses and remembering what the hell was going on he spotted Starfire as four droids were behind her preparing to fire. Robin quickly ran in front of Star as the blast hit, throwing the two away at least a dozen feet into the shadows of the room Star snapped her eyes open as she looked around seeing Robin lying on his stomach not moving she quickly made her way to him and carefully turned him over, Robin coughed out as he slowly opened his eyes, "Star?"

"Robin...are you all right?" she asked running her hands through his hair, and looking him over.

Robin looked up at her totally dazed, "Yeah...I think so..."

Starfire gently grasped his shoulders and slowly helped him sit up, Robin groaned as he shook his head quickly wishing he hadn't Starfire grasped his face with both hands "Robin?" Robin didn't answer only rested his head against hers and closed his eyes. "You must stay awake Robin, keep your eyes open..." Star seeing that the fight was almost over waited until the the Titans destroyed the rest of the droids to call them over, Slade as always had disappeared when the battle was over, cursing as he had lost his apprentice yet again.

Robin suddenly felt extremely tired then smirked, "You know...it's been...over a two months...since I kissed you..."

Starfire gasped "Y-you remember?"

"A little...it's still a bit fuzzy..." he chuckled then started coughing.

"Hey you two alright?" Cyborg asked as he kneeled down next to Robin checking him over.

"Yeah...just get me out of here, so I can change and burn this outfit..." he groaned.

"Sure thing..." Cyborg grinned as he helped their leader on his feet, "But first I think you need to visit a hospital...no offence Rob but ya look like hell..."

Robin chuckled, "I'll have to take your word on that..." Robin took a few steps still in Cyborg's grasp then suddenly his eyes rolled in the back of his head Robin would have dropped to the ground if his friends had not caught him.

A few days later Robin stood at the top of the tower staring as the sun went down, "Hey Rob ya alright?" Cyborg asked as he sat next to his leader.

"Yeah...just can't believe I turned on you guys..." he sighed.

"Well you were badly hurt, and that drug Slade had you on didn't totally help you..." Cyborg huffed. "You know we had to strap you to the bed in the lab for two days...it was so bad you were really violent...you were hallucinating, you even broke three of the straps that were holding you..."

Robin bowed his head resting his chin on his arms, "Ya mind leaving me alone for a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah sure Rob...don't stay out here too long okay?" Cyborg gave a small smile and patted him on the back.

Robin only nodded and sighed, standing up he made his way to his room not feeling up to talking to anyone he took a quick shower and groaned at the scar on his chest running his fingers on it, qickly getting dressed he settled down in his bed and closed his eyes, twenty minutes later he lazily opened his eyes as he heard his door open seeing a figure approach his bed Robin's eyes slowly closed as exhaustion took him and he passed out.

Waking up Robin groaned as he turned on his side and lifted the blanket up to his chin, he suddenly felt a warm breath on his face, a gentle touch on his cheek and heard a soft giggle. Slowly opening his eyes Robin smiled and leaned into her, "So...how long have I been sleeping...and why do I still feel like crap?" he moaned.

"You have been sleeping for nearly two days now...you had us all a bit worried are you feeling a bit better?"

"Mmmm..." Robin whined when she took her hand away and leaned against the redhead, Starfire smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair, making herself comfortable she leaned her head against Robin's and closed her eyes savoring the feel and smell and the touch of him.

"Robin..." she whispered.

"Mmmm..." Even though he had slept for two days he still felt exhausted because of the effects of the serum.

"Please don't ever leave me again..."

Robin slowly opened his left eye and kissed her lips lightly, "Never again..." he whispered. Then watched as she lied down beside him, resting her forehead to his and closing her eyes. He couldn't believe he nearly joined forces with the man he hated most, doing so meant that he would lose the greatest thing in his life he couldn't dream of living without Starfire by his side or his best friends. Leaning up he ran his left hand on her cheek and molded his lips on hers. Sighing Robin now had a smile on his face wrapping Starfire in his arms holding her rather protectively he nuzzled her neck as he decided to sleep in this morning, before joining with the arguing in the kitchen. The hatred he had for Slade could wait for some other day at the moment he just wanted to stay in bed, heal his wounds and kiss Starfire again...which he did.

The End...


End file.
